The A Team's Day Off: The Cereal Killers
by Vashroom
Summary: The A-Team decides to take a vacation, but when a familiar commercial icon is in trouble, they must put their trip on hold.
1. Default Chapter

The A-Team's Day Off: The Case of the Cereal Killers 

By: Blizzard Wizard and Drawoc  
Rating: PG  
Description: The A-Team tries to have a day off, but when Wendell, the famed Cinnamon Toast mascot, hires them for a job, they must put their vacation on hold.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team, nor Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or anything else we might throw into this story, like Monty Python or other random stuff. We own the Mystical Cactus and ourselves. We don't own GMC, BMW, or Banana Boat Aloe After Sun Lotion. Thank you, please don't sue us!

~*~*~*~

Prologue

"I love it when a plan comes together!" 

Another successful mission for the A-Team had just come to an end. They had just helped Fred Frump, their recent client, get his cheese back from a group of hoodlums who hijacked Fred Frump's cheese business and used his cheese to smuggle drugs across the border. They had subdued the villains using a crazy contraption they had built out of cheese grinding components while stuck in a warehouse that their captors had unknowingly locked them into. Cause you never ever EVER lock the A-Team in a warehouse full of supplies. 

"How can I ever repay you?" Fred Frump, head of the NCS (National Cheese Supply), asked, eager to reimburse his saviors.  

"Well…" Face started to say and pulled out a notebook. Hannibal stood in the background smiling, with a cigar in his mouth. Murdock was just standing there looking over Face's shoulder at the notebook. B.A. was sitting in the driver seat of his van, waiting to go. 

"With the cost of airfare, ammunition, car repairs, boarding, medical bills…" As Face continued on his list of expenses, Fred Frump looked increasingly uncomfortable. "It comes to… $34,567.87," Face concluded and smiled. 

Fred Frump blinked and shifted around uneasily. "Um… can I send you a bill?"

Face looked disappointed and frowned. He looked at Hannibal, "What do you think?"

Hannibal pulled the cigar out of his mouth and said, "Can't you just write us a check?"

Fred Frump sighed wearily and pulled out his checkbook. He scribbled on the paper and then handed it to Face. Face looked down at the check and grinned.

"Thank you, this will do just fine," Face stated and put the check in his wallet.

The A-Team piled into the van. Then when Hannibal gave the order, "Let's go, B.A." The van took off towards the horizon. Fred Frump was left, staring at the departing van, shaking his head.

TBC…

A/N: There were some inside jokes from our previous Day Off adventures. J


	2. Chapter 1

The A-Team's Day Off: The Case of the Cereal Killers 

By: Blizzard Wizard and Drawoc  
Rating: PG  
Description: The A-Team tries to have a day off, but when Wendell, the famed Cinnamon Toast mascot, hires them for a job, they must put their vacation on hold.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team, nor Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or anything else we might throw into this story, like Monty Python or other random stuff. We own the Mystical Cactus and ourselves. We don't own GMC, BMW, or Banana Boat Aloe After Sun Lotion. Thank you, please don't sue us!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

"Hey, maybe we should take this new money and go on a little trip!" Murdock suggested from his seat behind B.A., "I mean, this job was pretty tough, and I think we need a little relaxation!"

"That's a great idea, Murdock!" Hannibal exclaimed and smiled.

"But where should we go?" Face asked.

"Hawaii," Hannibal responded with a grin on his face.

"Ah, Hawaii," Face said blissfully with a dreamy look on his face, "The sun, the sand, the women…"

"I ain't goin' to no Hawaii, Hannibal," B.A. interrupted, scowling, "My momma's been feelin' lonely. And I ain't gonna let my momma be upset. We're goin' to Chicago to see my momma, and I'm drivin'."

"Hey, B.A., why don't I just fly you over there! It's a lot quicker…" Murdock started to say cheerfully but was interrupted.

"No! I die before I fly, foo'!" B.A. growled and glanced at Hannibal, "And you're all comin' with me."

Hannibal mocked confusion. "B.A., I'm sure Mama Baracus will be just fine."

"No! We're gonna go see her, and if you all don't come with me, you'll be dead meat."

"Okay, okay, we'll go see your mom, B.A.," Hannibal resolved and then turned around in his seat. He motion at Face with his hands to prepare B.A. 'a nighty night'. Face nodded and turned to go get the 'supplies' necessary. Hannibal turned to B.A., "Um, B.A., can you stop at this diner, because we're getting hungry."

B.A. grumbled and turned off the road into the small off road diner called 'Big Ruth Ann's Pit Stop', which was full of trucks and truckers. Face gave the diner a wary look and frowned at Hannibal.

"Aww Hannibal, do we have to stop here?" Face whined.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ruth Ann makes very nice burgers," Hannibal stated optimistically and smiled.

The gang got out of the van and started to walk up to the run-down looking trucker stop. They walked inside the building; the tables were full of fat guys in cowboy hats and jeans, with rugged faces and tattoos blanketing their arms. As they sat down at their booth, the heard a resounding "YEE-HOO!!" shortly followed by a large explosion in the kitchen. Then the waitress walked up, completely unfazed by the loud explosion. She had a haggard look and her hair was frizzy and messy, as though she didn't care about her appearance.

"Yep… she does that every Sunday afternoon… it's even worse on Tuesdays, that's when she starts sliding firecrackers into the customers hamburgers," The waitress explained and pulled out a notepad. "So… what'll ya'll have?"

Murdock looked up from his menu and at the waitress, "Was that… THE Ruth Ann?"

"Yep, sure was," The waitress replied. 

Murdock smiled brightly and slowly pulled out his Ruth Ann trading cards from the depths of his leather jacket. He fawned over them and then looked eagerly at the kitchen. "I'll have to meet her later."

The rest of the team was looking at Murdock strangely. Hannibal quickly smiled and grabbed one of Murdock's cards to look at who this Ruth Ann was. She was a burly woman, with curly red hair, an anchor tattoo, a smiley face apron, and her body and face was covered with grease stains, and she had her arms crossed and a very smug smile. Hannibal's grin brightened, "She looks like a lovely young woman."

"Hey, let me see that…" Face said and looked over at the card. His eyes widened and he grimaced, "Oh my… ugh."

Murdock snatched the card back and held it protectively and glared at Face, "This one is a collector's item."

B.A. scowled at Murdock, "You crazy foo', who worships a diner owner?"

Murdock replied, "She's not just a diner owner… she'll be the newest pop culture icon… and I'll be the president of her fan club… I will be revered by all…"

"Man, somebody shut this foo' up."

Hannibal just smiled and Face was just shaking his head and looking over his menu. The waitress had just been standing there listening to them ramble the whole time. She shook her head and then pulled out a pen.

"So, ya'll want to order or not?" She asked and gazed over them wearily.

Face was looking over the menu, apparently disgusted with the choices available. He sighed and just decided to order the most expensive thing on the menu.

"I'll order the chicken sandwich," Face answered, sounding uncertain of the value of the sandwich. He didn't know whether it would still be clucking or not.

"All right… I'll fix that up for yea myself…" The waitress stated and combed a hand through her dirty hair, flakes trailed down onto her shirt and it made Face cringe.

"Um… I'll take the hamburger," Hannibal stated, looking up from the menu, "And a glass of…" Hannibal caught B.A.'s glare and looked back at the waitress, "…milk, please."

"Alright, and for you? The crazy one?" The waitress asked, not caring whether she insulted him or not.

Murdock smiled and looked up from his menu, "Um… I'll take the spaghetti-os, and I want them fixed up by Ruth Ann herself."

The waitress gave him a quizzical look but shrugged, "Alright, hun, I can do that, but it'll cost extra."

"I don't care!"

"Ok… and for you?" The waitress asked B.A.

"I'd like a burger, and a large glass of milk!" B.A. stated proudly.

The waitress scribbled this all down on her notepad and walked off, leaving the team to their peculiar conversations.

The team continued to talk and the waitress brought their food back to them. Murdock admired spaghetti-os, praising Ruth Ann's cooking ability, while B.A. just shook his head in aggravation, muttering the words "All she did was heat it up, foo'…" and Face was busy poking his sandwich with his fork, almost expecting it to start moving. Hannibal was putting some ketchup on his burger. 

Hannibal turned to B.A. and held up a ketchup packet, "Ketchup?" He asked.

B.A. nodded and mumbled, "Thanks," as he applied the ketchup to his hamburger. B.A. took a bite of his burger and then quickly slumped over, knocking over his milk and ruining Face's sandwich.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Face exclaimed and frowned over his soggy sandwich. 

Hannibal grinned and looked over at Murdock, "Hey, do you think you could get us a plane?"

Murdock nodded excitedly. Face frowned. 

"As long as it's not from a rental plane repair line," Face said and pushed his sandwich away.

~*~*~*~

TBC…

A/N: More inside jokes! The ball will get rolling in the next chapter.


End file.
